


Erotic Asphyxiation

by alittleshitwithfeels



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, M/M, Wet Dream, erotic asphyxiation, im kinkshaming the riddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleshitwithfeels/pseuds/alittleshitwithfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes I wake up, Dark Knight, to the feel of your hands around my neck…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotic Asphyxiation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna go ahead and apologize for this because I honestly had no idea what I was doing. 
> 
> Also my first time writing the Riddler and this is what I do  
> Go me!

_The concrete rushed up to meet him. Edward swore he could feel his flesh begin to purple under his thin clothes. Still, with a split and bleeding lip and one tooth dangerously loose, he sneered at the shadow looming above him. “You bumbling idiot, you’ve missed one very-!” He yelped, confident façade crumbling, as he was hoisted up by his neck and pushed into a nearby wall._

_He flailed futilely and tugged at the hand on his throat._

_“Speechless, Riddler?”_

_Edward opened his mouth for a retort only to find his indignant intake of breath cut short by Batman’s grip. Fear trilled through him, but there was an equally intense thrill racing along his nerves. It was intoxicating to feel his normally racing thoughts ease out in the fog of oxygen deprivation. Heat pooled in his gut and his toes curled in his boots._

_“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were enjoying yourself, Mr. Nygma.”_

_Was that amusement? Was he being mocked? He swore he could see the hint of a smile on that damn brutish face. Unfortunately, it was hard to bristle in indignation when he wanted to surrender completely to the high of asphyxiation._

_The grip loosened enough for him to get a few good breaths. And, despite his rather obvious arousal, he used the precious oxygen to argue._

_“Who in their right mind would enjoy being manhandled by a mindless brute such as yourself?”_

_“You know, I preferred it when you were quiet.”_

_Edward huffed. “You just want to silence your intellectual super-!” Oh he wished it wasn’t so delightful when the choking came out of the blue. He shuddered, eyes fluttering shut. Still, he noticed Batman move closer by the breath ghosting over his lips._

_‘Close the gap.’ He found himself wishing._

_And then-_

Pain lanced through Edward’s face. He peeled his eyes open and was greeted with the close up view of dusty, stained concrete. He pushed himself up only to slam the back of his head on something hard. “Fuck!” He slid back so he could stand and tried not to think too hard about the ghost of an armored hand around his throat and the very real stickiness in his pants.


End file.
